Finding a Wizard While Looking for Help
by unwrittenlegacy
Summary: Carlisle and Esme find more than just the friend they were looking for in London. The person they find while looking for witnesses may not have a huge effect on the outcome, but it definitely leaves them to wonder what the future holds now that this random young man has stepped into their circle of friends. OneShot. Completed. Breaking Dawn and AU HP verse. Harry/Angela direction.


He had just stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron after a late dinner when he saw a very stylish car pull off the road to park a little ways down the road from him. His observation skills had been upped greatly after all the practice he had put in to preparing for the final bit of the war with Riddle. Thankfully it had all come to a end a year ago when he was twenty-five, but the young man found he greatly enjoyed the heightened awareness and figured it didn't hurt for him to keep them as he continued his career as an Auror. It wasn't the car that caught his attention however, it was the couple seated inside the vehicle that made him pause. From this distance, he could see that their skin was an unnatural color…maybe not an unnatural _color_, but he knew for a fact that whatever it was that made their skin stand out, it was part of them and therefore, they were something other than human. He moved closer slowly, trying to take in more of their appearance without causing them undue worry.

Their eyes were the next major difference that he noticed, even from the large amount of space still between himself and the couple, their eyes had more of a glow like Tonks' eyes used to when she morphed them to a different color. His heart tugged at him painfully as he remembered his friend. She would have loved the color this couple before him had picked or had somehow acquired, it was a deep butterscotch color that seemed to jump out from their pale faces.

The young man drew closer slowly, the man behind the wheel stepped out of their car with what looked like a forced roughness to his movements, it was like he normally moved much more fluidly but was purposefully making his movements more jerky than was normal for him. He opened the door for the woman in the passenger seat and then shut the door behind her. The movements were not as jerky, but after having watched so many people move in duels, starting out rough, slowly becoming better and then slipping back into some of their habits, he had seen some of the most graceful people get a roughness to their movements that was being displayed almost exactly by this couple.

He discreetly waved his hand towards himself and cast a light silencing charm on himself, followed by a Notice-Me-Not charm and then disillusioning himself completely. He wasn't sure what it was, but his instincts, or something similar was drawing him to these two interesting people. He couldn't decide if it was because there was a slight hint of a threat about their aura or his curiosity, but whatever it was, it was nearly an irresistible draw. The pair, unknowing of their follower, stepped into a building. As their magical follower made to pursue them into the house, the pair returned outside with a pair of others with them, the two newcomers were also radiating the same unnaturalness to them as the first pair he had noticed.

The four slipped into a side alley and the disillusioned young man stepped to the end of the alleyway near the building the four had come from and cast a listening charm on the alleyway, even still the voices were talking almost too low for him to pick up on.

"Carlisle, my friend, it is good to see you after all this time. It has been many, many years since you last visited. I am still holding strong to the path you showed me. No human blood for over six decades, though I have been sorely temped many times, my wife has always been there to help me stay strong." Said the man that had stepped outside of the building with the first couple from the car.

'Carlisle', the man from the car, reached over and patted his apparent friend and…vampire?...on the shoulder and said happily, "Edmund, it is very good to see you as well, and I must say, I am very proud of you, old friend. Eliza, it is wonderful to see you as well, I hope this old chap hasn't caused too much trouble for you? You both remember my wife, Esme, yes?" 'Carlisle' asked as he placed a hand on the female he had driven up with. 'Edmund' and 'Eliza' both nodded and greeted her and the pair continued on for a few moments.

The eavesdropped at the opening to the alleyway continued to listen, it was a strange place for a conversation, and even stranger hearing some of the things they had said. Even in all of his years of school, not once had he ever heard of a vampire of any kind abstaining from drinking human blood, and if they didn't drink human blood, how did they survive? His thoughts were stopped quickly as a new topic arose between the four he was listening in on.

"My friend, I need your help. As much as I would love to say I came here out of a desire to see your face again and catch up for old time's sake, there is a great urgency to our coming here. My family is in danger from the Volturi for a crime we did not commit." The man named 'Carlisle" said with great fervor.

The young man listening to the conversation nodded his head in affirmation, so they were vampires after all. The Volturi, he had been taught, did not get involved in any other affairs than that which might affect them directly, much like the Magical community of Britain. He knew enough about the group of 'rulers' for vampires worldwide to know they did not give mercy on hardly any issues they oversaw as judges unless there was something they wanted, though the books and teachers never explained what they were after exactly.

"What has happened that is so big that you are facing the Volturi? You have always been friends with them. What would you ask us to do?" Edmund asked as he slowly shrank in on himself in what seemed to be barley controlled fear.

"All I need you to do is come bear witness to what we have been wrongly accused of. I must ask that you will keep an open mind if you come, because it will be very hard to accept at first if you hold fast to the first thought your mind will come to." Carlisle answers softly, seeing his friend shift away from him slightly. "I will not force you to come, but I would greatly appreciate your help in this matter. My wife and I must continue on to talk with others and ask that they would do the same. If you do not feel you can come, I understand perfectly, the Volturi coming from Volterra to pass a ruling is no small matter, but I would greatly appreciate your help." He finished kindly.

Even though he had never met the man before, the young magician already liked this Carlisle person's personality and disposition. Carlisle patter Edmund on the shoulder friendly before giving a quick hug to Eliza and the turned to walk out of the alleyway after waiting on his wife to say her goodbyes and follow him a few moments later. Edmund and Eliza quickly shuffeled back inside the back door to the building they had exited from a short time before and Carlisle and Esme made their way back to the road where the young man who had been listening in on their conversation was standing, still hidden from sight and hearing.

The couple paused as they drew closer to the road near the mouth of the alley and quickly scanned the open area between them and the road, sniffing subtly. Carlisle crept forward slowly, still looking back and forth, trying to find where the scent was coming from, he couldn't hear a heartbeat or see anyone, but the scent of an unknown human was extremely close by. Slowly, the scent drew nearer, and just as he was about to reach in the direction it was exuding from, it passed him and he heard a sigh while he also heard a heartbeat start pounding from where the scent seemed to be lingering at. A couple seconds following the random appearance of sound, a young man instantly popped into view from the same area he scent and sound had been coming from.

The young man before him looked to be in his late teens at most, but his emerald eyes held the sense of age and someone who had carried a large burden, much like he had seen in the eyes of some veterans he had worked on and with to help restore their health after a war. He was average height, black hair flying freely on his head, very under nourished from what he could see, but the young man held himself with confidence and strength, though he had begun to look shy and bashful shortly after becoming visible.

"I'm sorry, to the both of you, you caught my attention and I couldn't help but listen in to your conversation. I don't mean you any harm, you or your family, I was just curious why you looked so different than most humans. My name is Harry by the way. If I may be so bold as to ask, why aren't your eyes red like most vampires? Do you truly not eat humans?" Harry asked in a rush as he tried to explain why he was in the alley as well as get in a quick question before they might try to attack him for eavesdropping on them. While Carlisle seemed nice, it could be that the man was only kind towards the people he knew.

"We—you—um…" The man took a deep breath with his eyes closed before he slowly opened them and looked at Harry, "To simply answer your question, yes, it is correct that we do not eat humans, only animals. Now, how did you know about vampires? I can tell that you are not one yourself, though to be able to turn invisible is a very interesting gift, as well as become completely silent. Quite impressive." Carlisle replied coolly after he had regained his composure.

"How long have you had this ability? And are there other things you are able to do?" Carlisle continued after a moment as his curiosity and desire to learn quickly bubbled to the top.

"I suppose since I know what you are, it would be only fair to explain a little about myself, I'm a wizard," Harry drew his wand and did a few, quick and simple charms and transfigurations to show a little more of what he could do. Harry explained a few other things about his magical abilities to the even more curious Carlisle and kind hearted Esme, he knew that these two were great people, not just from their visible kindness, but the purity that radiated through the harsh, predator side of them that came from the vampire.

"I know I am not a vampire, and I haven't known you for any stretch of time at all, but I would like to help you all if at all possible, I know you must be going soon, but If there is anything I can do…?" Harry trailed off. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other unsure of what they wanted to do. Finally Carlisle turned back to Harry.

"We need to get to Egypt to meet up with some more friends of ours right now and I can't really think of anything else that you could do to help us with. I don't mean to be rude, but we don't know you so I'm not sure if we can trust you." Carlisle said with an apologetic look on his face.

Harry gave the pair an easy smile, "I completely understand, family is an important part of existence. Keeping them safe is always a number one priority. I can assist you in your endeavor to get to Egypt however, and no matter how fast you can run as a vampire, you can't beat getting there instantly. It may be slightly uncomfortable, but I can promise you will get there safely and quickly, if you would like." Harry said confidently, He had been to Egypt on a mission to try getting some more people involved with fighting Riddle for the war so making a portkey would be little issue.

Once more the couple across from him conversed silently before once again, Carlisle turned back to Harry and nodded his head.

"Is the car a rental?" Harry asked. Carlisle nodded his head and Harry pondered for a moment as he pulled a piece of rope from his clothes. He pictured a portion of muggle Egypt he had enjoyed during his brief visit and cast the _portus_ charm. "I can have it returned after we get you two to Egypt, now, if you would kindly grab ahold of this rope with me." He waited until they did so before saying, "Activate." And with a tug at the naval, the trio was gone in a small flash of light.

Harry, Carlisle, and Esme landed easily and Harry was surprised to see the two adults that had accompanied him didn't seem ruffled in the slightest from the form of travel, though they were shocked to see themselves already standing in a part Egypt seemingly a second after having stood in England. There were a number of cracks around them as wizards apparated in with wands drawn. Harry blushed madly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry everyone, that was my fault. Harry James Potter, resident of London England and traveling with a Mr. Carlisle and Mrs. Esme. I had—" He was about to continue on, but after seeing all of the wands drop quickly at the mention of the name 'Harry Potter' he stopped mid sentence. He looked around at each of them and shook his head slightly, "Did I not teach you all anything? You don't drop your guard until you have verified the person is who they are claiming to be. Just because we made decent inroads to taking down the Death Eaters, it doesn't mean we have gotten all of them yet!" Harry barked at them harshly and all of them ducked their heads slightly in shame at being disciplined on something he had drilled into their heads daily.

Harry turned to Carlisle and Esme, "Forgive me for that, I had forgotten to use my international portkey and it made them a bit jumpy, we just finished a war over here a year ago and it has left a lasting impression on us." He turned to the witches and wizards who had apparated in, "Good job to all of you, by the way, aside from dropping your guard too son, the response time and readiness you had when you arrived was very impressive." He gave them all a smile before turning back to the two vampires that had accompanied him.

"Good luck finding your friends and the best of luck to your endeavors of proving your innocence. If the Volturi are half as messed up as the British magical government, you all are likely in for a rough ride." He fished an item out of his pocket and handed it to them, "I don't know how long it will take for you to talk this friend into helping you, but if you need another quick jump somewhere else you can use that stone to get my attention. Just rub your thumb across it a few times and mine will heat up." He pulled an identical stone from his pocket, "If you do not need anything else then you can just toss it, it'll lose the enchantments on it in a couple weeks so it is no big deal. It was a pleasure meeting you both, I am going to return your car for you back in London so they don't try to charge you with theft." Harry said with a bow and slight wink.

Carlisle's face broke into a grin as the young man before him once again rambled on slightly, he did have to admit that the near instantaneous travelling trick was quite impressive. With a quick nod to the wizards still around them, who shortly after began popping away, Harry joined with their actions and disappeared without a sound to be heard, even with the vampire's enhanced hearing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days pass and Harry continues on about his business, until he receives a very strange letter from an unsigned sender.

_Dear Harry,_

_While you do not know me, you have made an acquaintance of two people I hold very dear to me. I know you understand some of our situation and I must ask that you will make your way to Washington, and then to the small town of Forks. If things do not go as planned, your presence and help will be invaluable and keep more than a few people safe. Thank you for being so selfless, as I can see even as I choose to send you this letter, you will have no hesitation in going to help, even though you have no idea who we are. Here is the address of the home you should arrive at, and if you need to, show this letter as a sign of invitation._

_A._

The letter was on Harry's dining room table, laying semi-open on its own, still laying where it had been dropped the moment Harry had finished reading it and moved off to his room to being packing. A few minutes later, Harry's hand was on the door and he summoned the letter into his bag, he then shut and locked the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following day, Harry stepped off the small plane that flew him into the private airport in just outside of Seattle, Washington. From there he cast a warming and disillusionment charm on himself and shot into the air on his Firebolt and rocketed off towards the small town of Forks. It was nightfall by the time Harry arrived on the outskirts of town, hovering just above the large, open house that his Point Me spell had directed him to. He landed on the lawn outside the house and shrunk his broom back down and stowed it away in his bag before beginning to make his way up to the house. He saw quick movements within the house and felt a couple nudges at his mental shields, but it wasn't aggressive, merely a passive presence that seemed to constantly linger along the edge of his mind shields.

As he drew near the porch steps leading up to the front door, said door opened and gave way to a young man who looked to be in his late teens with golden eyes and a head of wild hair that looked like he had a bit more success at taming than Harry normally did.

"Hello there, are you lost sir?" The vampire in the doorway asked with a musical tone to his voice.

"No, I am right where I'm supposed to be should the letter I received from a concerned person be correct. I take it this is the Cullen house?" Receiving a nod, Harry continued, "I thought as much, I am here to help with the issue that has recently arisen. While I don't know the particulars, or even what the crime is that you all have been accused of doing, I ran into a Carlisle and his wife Esme in London. I offered my assistance, made sure he made it to Egypt, and then offered them any other assistance they may need. While they have not contacted me again, I did receive a letter asking me to come give assistance." Harry pulled the letter out of his bag and then let it lift from his hands and then float over to the now stunned vampire. As the vampire read the letter, Harry noticed more coming to stand behind the vampire in the doorway, looking out with interest or, in some cases, hunger, as a small smile spread lightly across his face, though it seemed more out of wistfulness than happiness. The vampire looked up from the letter, "Welcome Harry, my name is Edward Cullen. I must ask you to stay here as some of our guests are not…" Edward trailed off to find a way to explain.

A smile broke out across Harry's face as he continued for Edward, "Not used to being around live humans without eating them? Don't worry about that. I can take care of myself around vampires." As he was saying this he wandlessly conjured a ball of fire and let it stay suspended in his hand for a few moments before closing his fist and snuffing out the fire. He didn't want to seem aggressive or threatening to those gathered with the Cullen family, but he also wanted the ones who might try to eat him to think twice about trying to get a bite in on him.

Edward nodded and turned to a woman standing near him who held the hand of a young girl who looked to be somewhere between five and eight. The two stepped forward and drew even with Edward as the vampire turned back to look at Harry again. "This is my wife, Bella, and our daughter, Renesmee." He said with an easy smile at both of the girls. Harry's face contorted in confusion, "Daughter? How is that possible? Everything I know of vampires says that they are not able to reproduce…" he said.

"Normally, it is not. However, Bella carried our daughter as a human and then was changed after she gave birth." Edward explained as the trio began moving forward slowly.

"Incredible. I can't even imagine how difficult just the dating process for you two must have been, let alone anything that followed." Harry said with humor coloring his tone. There were a few chuckles that sprung up from the watching group of vampires still gathered inside the doorway of the house.

Harry offered his hand as Edward, Bella and Renesmee drew close enough and schooled his features to not show any recognition of the temperature differences of his hand and the one of Edwards that shook it. He had been around plenty of vampires during the war with Riddle and he had gotten mostly comfortable being in their company.

After shaking Edward's and Bella's hands, he extended his hand towards Renesmee but she shook her head and reached her hand up in the direction of his face. He tilted his head slightly before kneeling down in front of her and allowing the requested form of contact. He felt a stronger push at his mental shields and he saw the young girl's eyes scrunch in confusion. Harry chuckled softly, "I am sorry little one, for my mind is my own. Are you the one that has been pushing out mentally this entire time?" Harry asked lightly.

"I am the one I think you are referring to. I am sorry if it seems an invasion of privacy, but it is not something I can control. My daughter, however, can show you images from her mind. It is her desired form of communication." Edward explained with a confused look to his face as well, though it was directed at the woman he had introduced as Bella.

Harry gave a nod before looking at the young girl once more and opening a small portion of his shield for her to push her images through. He motioned to her and she placed her hand on his cheek once more. It was much like watching a pensieve memory, but rather than watching with his eyes, he saw it through his mind. Harry watched as the young girl took him through her memories, though there seemed to be a small amount of frustration at showing the images again. He reached out gently through his mind and stopped her for a second, _'Show me what is important to you, I don't need to see all of this to stand with your family.'_ He said through his mind to her.

Joy overflowed from her thoughts and she quickly shifted to other images, things she enjoyed doing through the day, peoples faces with different emotions attached to each of them, and then a feeling of fear and confusion to her thoughts as what he recognized as the Volturi were brought to the foreground of his mind by the young half vampire before him. It paused on that image for a few moments before a feeling of curiosity bubbled up around the edges as her perspective of his face was brought into view along with the flash of the ball of fire he had held in his hands for a few seconds. A smile graced his lips as he reached his hand up to the small hand still on his cheek and gave it a light squeeze. "Maybe some other time, little one. Let me talk with your parents and their friends first and then I'll see what I can do about telling you about me." He said with a soft, friendly wink before standing up to look at Edward who had a thoughtful look on his face.

Introductions were made between Harry and the Cullens as well as a few of the more tame vampires that had come to stand behind the Cullens. The others stayed a good distance away from him after his small show of power. Fire was one of the few things vampires feared. Even the smallest amount of contact with it causes pain beyond imagining according to one of the less fortunate vampires Harry had the honor of fighting alongside. The rest of he night passed with Harry speaking with the Cullens on the whole situation surrounding these events and then finding a place to sleep for the night in Forks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days passed easily, after a trip to the local food mart, Harry had settled in quite nicely to Forks. He would go over each day to spend time around the Cullen family, getting to know them better and working to help Bella increase the area her shield could cover. Carlisle and Esme had returned from the country hopping and had been surprised to see Harry sitting on one of their couches but had warmly accepted him after hearing about the letter from whom everyone had told him was Alice. Harry had been walking Bella through some meditation steps to try to find her shield in a manner like he had found his magical core, but he wasn't sure what she needed to be looking for, or how to know when she found it. After a few hours, she seemed to shift slightly, though she didn't break from her meditating, and Harry felt another presence brushing his shields lightly. Harry dropped his mental shields before quickly trying to catch the Amazonian vampire who was able to control people's visions and motioned for her to walk over. Without making too much sound, he motioned to her and then his eyes, trying to ask her to show a vision without disrupting Bella's progress. The vampire nodded and her eyes took on a faraway look and a couple of the vampires who had not been paying attention gave startled yelps as they lost their sight, but Harry continued to see those around him. He turned to look at the Amazonian vampire and sent her a smile when her eyes came back and he nodded. A light smile curled on her mouth and she turned back to watching Bella.

"You're doing good Bella, are you feeling your shield?" Harry asked softly and he received a nod in return. "Good, now what I want you to do is let it flow farther from yourself. Don't try pushing or forcing it out from you because you will be fighting your subconscious, release your shield from where you are holding it. It is a defense mechanism and you are trying to keep it close so nothing that might be harmful will be able to get in. By releasing it and letting it flow out rather than trying to force it out, you are signaling to your subconscious that there isn't anything harmful in the area the shield will be in, you don't want to force it, but once you get used to it expanding from you, then you will need to start working on keeping it contained to the area you want it in."

Bella gave another nod and Harry noticed a minuscule shift in movement as her shoulders relaxed farther. Harry looked over at the Amazonian vampire and gave her a nod. This time, no one took on a look of being lost until a few seconds after. Harry stiffled a small gasp at being plunged into the vision, as did the other vampires and Harry cocked his head to the side slightly. Bella hadn't dropped the shield so what was going on? Harry shook his head, "Bella, is your shield still up?" He asked.

"Yes, I have it covering everyone right now. Why?" She answered without any strain to her voice at all.

"Because myself along with everyone else cannot see what is going on. Zaphrina has been throwing out a vision to see if your shield is working and it held for a few seconds, but then we all saw it at the same time." Harry explained, confusion still lacing his voice.

"Well she was one of the last people I covered with the shield, could it be that her power will work on those inside the shield at the same time as her?" Bella questioned with confusion showing some in her own voice. Harry nodded in thought, it was very possible...

"Bella, can you form the shield to where it is around everyone but Zaphrina? Z, keep your vision up a touch longer if you don't mind." Harry said. A few seconds later, the vision disappeared from his eyes and the real world came back into focus. He looked over at Bella and gave a smile, "Well done Bella. You have come a long way with your gift. Shall we see if you can transfer it to Kate's physical attack again now? Edward will probably be up for a little more... practice." Harry said with a mocking smirk on his face which was mirrored by those who had seen the day long "practice" where Edward was being continually shocked by Kate, time and time again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas came and went easily, though tension and dread were quickly rising each passing day as it slowly began to show signs of snowing until they had reached today. Harry had woken early to see snow still sticking from the evening before when they first noticed the small white flakes staying around longer than normal. Harry stretched and then began the process of pulling out his dragonhide armor and getting it cleaned, polished, and ready for battle though he hoped it didn't come to that. He had heard plenty of stories about the talents the different vampires of the Volturi had. Stefan and Vladmir, Harry was surprised to hear, claimed an acquaintance with a few of the Vampires who had fought alongside Harry in the war and the three spoke about the different failings in both the magical world and the vampiric side of the world. It had come to today though, the group had started packing through the night while Harry had slept and were ready to set out as soon as Harry arrived at the house.

The group moved quickly to where Alice had seen the meeting take place and settled in to wait. Harry cast a few proximity wards around them just incase they got too close, though it would limit their group's forward movement to a hundred yards, it was better than standing with no protection. Harry trusted Bella's shield gift, but he knew in battles, more protection than needed is better than finding out half way through that you didn't put up enough. The vampires stood, still as statues, while the wolves paced back and forth a little ways inside the tree line behind them.

The group didn't have to wait long as the sensitive ears of the vampires picked up the ghosting of feet through the snow as a large group of people walked in the direction of their group. Slowly, dark shapes became visible through the dense fog on the far side of the clearing and Harry watched as the dark mass slowly took the shape of a large group of figures walking shoulder to shoulder, the two outside thirds splitting to one side away from those in the center as the middle part of the walkers made their way farther forward, there seemed to be little to stop them until Harry heard the soft snort of one of the wolves asa they left the tree line. Harry scoffed and smirked slightly when one of the three forward vampires faltered slightly in his step as the wolves became visible.

The mass of bodies walking toward them came to a halt as the large mass of wolves spread out throughout the ranks of the vampires who had gathered to stand with the Cullens. Carlisle stepped forward and spoke softly with the vampires on the other side of the clearing from them and Harry decided to tune out the conversation while he looked over the force of fighters standing against them. He felt a prodding at his shield at different points as if someone was looking for weak points and he noticed a deeper set to one of the female's faces. That must be the Chelsea that he had heard about. She would try to unravel the ties between covens and make them easier to destroy. Once again, a smirk found its way onto Harry's face, no easy kills with this group.

Harry was pulled from his musings, "Harry is a friend of ours, and he is no mere human, his society is just as secret and hidden as our own, add to the fact that he already knew about us before my wife or any of our family had met him, there has been no rules broken." Harry heard Carlisle say to his 'friend' Aro of the Volturi. Harry shifted and stood a little taller and decided to speak up, "Aro, while I can't say it is good to see you since you are outside of my range of good vision, it is an honor to finally meet ones that hold the regality and legend yourself and your brothers Marcus and Caius hold. While I know of your race, most of your kind do not know of mine and unfortunately it must stay that way because of the laws that bind me. Suffice it to say that I have fought alongside and against your race in a very recent war and you should have a good enough idea of what I speak. After all, didn't Voldemort come meet you in an attempt to gain you assistance? I thank you for outright denying his offer of comradeship, it would have made life for myself and those fighting alongside me all the more difficult." Harry gave a slight bow towards the foremost member of the group standing across from them.

Not wanting to miss out on anything else being said now that he had been brought into the conversation, he established a like metal link with Carlisle and asked if he could listen to what was being said through him if he didn't go any farther into Carlisle's mind than that. After receiving permission he listened in to what Aro said in return though his input was no longer really required after that since most of the vampires outside of the know of magicians passed him off as little threat since he was still only a 'puny, weak human.'

Harry sent out his magic to try to assess the intentions of the group of vampires before them, most were just biding their time for the moment the signal to attack came, though two were more excited about the battle than most others, a small blonde girl and a brown haired young man next to her. The feeling he got from the small blonde was close to what he felt from Bellatrix when she was anticipating the opportunity to torment and use the Cruciartus curse. He shivered involuntarily after remembering the multiple times she had used it during one of his less lucky battles.

Things began to get heated when one of the Denali sisters was about to be destroyed in front of her other two sisters. Sensing the doomed sister's repentance at her misjudgment, Harry made a snap decision and worked his fingers subtly and fevorously as he took a few seconds to make Irina disappear and summoned her away from her captors while he simultaneously conjured a homniculus look-alike in her place with a minor notice-me-not charm layered in around the form so that no one would notice the shift and the not so life-like vampire that was now between them and about to be torn apart. Harry subtly moved to catch the vampire that was still flying towards him from being summoned and used his mind to calm her and explain what was going on and that she had to stay quiet until the event was done.

Kate and Tanya nearly made it to the edge of his proximity wards before they were stopped by other vampires around them. Harry had to mentally concede that it was a good plan on the Volturi's part, cause our side to attack them when all the Volturi had done was 'serve justice' to a 'lying informant.' Harry let out a breath at just how close things were getting to breaking loose into an all out brawl. Irina starts trying to go to her sisters, but he held her back gently, telling her mentally that she has to be dead for right now or the ruse will be up. Her muscles slack in my hand and he know that they are okay for now. Another vampire comes into the area of Harry's awareness and he smiled softly, finally he will get to meet this mysterious 'A.' that everyone has been calling Alice, as well as her mate. Harry could sense two others accompanying them, but they stop just out of sight for even vampires. Alice and Jasper make their way towards the Volutri while giving slight smiles and nods towards those standing on their side. Harry listen through Carlisle once more as Alice and Aro speak and then trade mental images. After a couple of tension filled moments, the two connected vampires drop their hands and they speak a little longer while Harry feels the two vampires that had waited at the tree line begin to walk forward. Once more, Aro speaks with them and Aro gives it up as a lost cause and more or less tells his people to go home until he can find something that will actually stick on the Cullens.

The assembly Aro, Caius, and Marcus had brought all leave in the direction they came, only Aro giving the group that had stood before him a second look before disappearing behind his entourage. After waiting a few more minutes to see if they had truly gone, the people gathered near us let out a great cheer, though Kate and Tanya were very subdued. Harry called the pair over, Garrett following alongside Kate. Kate was wrapped up in Garrett's arms while Tanya moved to hug Harry lightly. He had come to enjoy the Denali sisters that he had the chance to meet and from the little he had glimpsed of Irina's mind, he figured he could come to enjoy her company as well. He turned his attention to the two Denali sisters before him though, "Don't feel sad you two," He twiddled his fingers lightly and Irina faded into view before them, "I was able to bring a last minute defector over to our side before things got ugly." He gave a wide smile at the shocked looks one everyone's faces that saw the still 'alive and well' Irina standing before them. Kate and Tanya rushed to their sister and wrapped her in a crushing hug that Harry could swear he heard some tearing of the stone hard arms and stomachs from the grip the three sisters held each other in.

Harry quickly moved away in case the three lost themselves and turned a similar hug on him. He slipped to the edge of the group that stood around after the subtle victory and watched as they all interacted with one another. Alice and Jasper came over to where he stood and introduced themselves, "Thank you for coming Harry. You helped in ways you could not imagine." Alice said with a bright smile on her face."

Harry chuckled, "From what I hear of your talents, you are probably right. I hope everyone doesn't mind too much, but I'm going to slip off into the shadows once more. I mainly wanted to meet you and Jasper after I had heard so much about you two. Make sure if you all have anymore troubles like this come up that you send me a message."

"Even in a few decades?" Jasper asked with a humor filled voice though he was shocked at the mischievous smirk that was fired back at him. "Yes, even in a few decades, centuries, or millennium if you please. If you last that long, that is, keep underestimating people like you just did and you might not get the chance." Harry shifted his appearance to that of an old man before that of a young boy with the same glint and smirk on his face, "After all, even after my run ins throughout the magical world, I haven't seen it all. Vegetarian vampires. Who would have thought of such a thing." Harry scoffed before shifting back to his normal form. Jaspers eyes continued to widen until it hurt Harry to look at him. Alice stood to the side and giggled at the events happening before her eyes. Her attention turned to Harry once again though as he turned to leave.

"I would suggest you talk with Renesmee at the very least before you leave followed shortly after by a final walkthrough of the town. Seeing it once again might help you decide on where you go next." She said cryptically. Harry gave a bow to her words as a farewell and walked towards where Renesmee was being cuddled by her two parents.

"Farewell you three, four rather, since Jacob just walked up. It was a pleasure meeting each of you, but I must be moving on now. Looking me up sometime in the future if you get bored and I'll see if I can help bring some entertainment to your life again." He said with a small wink at Renesmee. During the short time he had known the family, they had become like family to him, Renesmee filling the role of a favorite niece. Edward and Bella tried to persuade him to stay but ultimately let him go as he told them he would. Harry playfully scratched Jacob behind the ear and chuckled as the large wolf kicked a hind leg and then shot a glare at him. Renesmee was saved for last, whom he gave a big hug and told her to house train her dog and make sure he got lots of love, food and water. She giggled and showed him his face and gave a sense of longing and sadness as his image slowly faded. He winked at her again and let her in on the secret of his immortality, though he put a few barriers around the knowledge so only she would know. He had done something similar with the information in Alice and Jasper's mind. He may not have grown up under Sirius and his father to be trained as a Marauder from birth, but it was in his blood to be a prankster. It would be fun to see Edward in a few centuries looking the same as he did now. Being Master of Death really did have some perks.

Harry decided to take Alice's advice and took a final stroll through the main part of Forks. The small town had really grown on him and he would be sad to leave it, but he could feel his time in this city coming to a close. As he passed a small store, a young woman with brown hair walked out while talking on the phone, "I know it is a long ways away dad, but I really would like to go to college there. South Carolina is a beautiful state and they accepted me into the program I was wanting to get into there. ... Listen, I'm on my way home, I'll talk to you when I get there. Alright, love you too, Bye." She hung up the phone and Harry sped up slightly.

"Is it really a nice state? I haven't been on the East coast in a while and never down in that area." Harry asked whole the young woman put her phone away in her purse. If memory served him right, this was Angela Weber, one of the few people Bella considered a close friend outside of the vampires she now ran with.

"Yeah, it is wonderful, this place is nice and all, but I love the scenery there and the weather isn't so oppressive and encroaching all the time. The closeness of the clouds is comforting at times, but too much is almost dreary, even for a person who loves clouds like myself." The girl said.

Harry chuckled lightly, "I would have to agree with you on that. I love the feel here, though I could see how having cloudy skies most days of the year could get old."

The girl finally looked up at who she was talking to after getting her phone stashed away and gave a slight squeak at cute young man she found standing next to her. Her eyes flashed to said young man's forehead and her eyes widened further, "H-Harry Potter?"

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Imagine to your heart's content that this becomes a full-blown Harry/Angela Weber fic since that is where I was slightly leading it. This will only be a oneshot. Hopefully you all don't mind me posting this while having another story going, but the plot bunny just kept running after I tried all the traps and cages I could find. HP and The Start of Something New will continue once I get in the mood to write more or inspiration strikes me. This oneshot however is a very good indicator of what the next fic I will start will be. I would write an actual Harry/Angela fic, but I'm not sure how I would work it yet. I have two other ideas for a HP/Twi crossover so we will see which comes to fruition first. Thanks again for reading.

Review if you would like.


End file.
